The Love of My Life
by TimePasser
Summary: I have no idea how it lead up to this, I guess saying how it LEAD UP to this is the wrong phrasing. I just don't understand how this all STARTED. I'm just a brainiac Jew and he's a handsome Atheist. We're total opposites in every way, and we're both in love. I guess it all started with that government heist we got involved with... Based off of a true story
1. Chapter 1

We first met during preparation...

There was a government meeting being held during last January in our little mountain town. People from all over the country came to assist in for what the meeting was for, turning South Park into an experimentation site. America had finally had it with the disasters South Park, Colorado had brought to the name of the nation. Therefore, they decided to use the citizens of this small town, and even the environment, as test subjects. This may be a shit town, but we will _not_ be used as test subjects... or at least those with common sense won't. Which meant it was up to the kids, the adults were too ignorant to realize what was really going on. The town was given a contract that made it clear that as long as they complied to the rules and regulations they would get paid $1,000 per person per day. So since there was such a large amount of money on hand, of course they didn't read _why_ they would be getting the money.

The meeting was to be a formal party. Important people from all over the country, whether they were government officials or famous movie actors, they all came wanting for the same thing; to take down South Park. This party was going to be filled with rich men and beautiful women all dressed in expensive clothing and accessories, which meant we couldn't have just anyone on the job. We needed charm, looks, brains, and money. Immediately, everyone turned to Stan and Kenny for charm, Bebe and Lola for looks, Wendy and myself for brains, and Token and Craig for money. We of course couldn't bring eight teenagers into government party, so we had to vote on who would go in on the heist. Though everyone agreed Kenny had more charm than he could handle, we also agreed he can't control himself either, so that left Stan. Bebe has always been the best looking in South Park and Lola didn't want to join so that left Bebe from default. Stan wouldn't let Wendy help no matter what, so that left me, not to mention she would speak out and blow our cover if she heard something she didn't agree with. Token and Craig both bailed. We had no one to fund us. We couldn't go to our parents and those of us who did work, barely got paid. That's when Bebe brought up her new boyfriend she met online. He hadn't been living here for long but he would be more than happy to join. As we soon found out, he sold illegal weapons and drugs, so he was loaded. We also found out all they ever did was fuck. Which Kenny decided to make it sound much worse than it really was. So when Bebe told me her boyfriend would be picking us up a few days later, I was expecting a scraggy horny pot head...

Two days before the heist, Christophe had come to Scuzzlebutt Memorial High School. Bebe had chorus practice until five and so I thought I would help out one of my teachers till then. Stan was planning on leaving with us but he had football practice until eight that night, it didn't matter too much anyway because he didn't have to do too much to get ready. Bebe and I stayed after school for three hours. During those three hours, I had developed a pounding migraine. I sat at a desk and unsuccessfully tried to sleep after texting Bebe my problem. After a while, I decided that I wouldn't be able to sleep so I started searching for Bebe around five after I checked my phone. She said that Christophe would have something I could take when he got there. Luckily I didn't have to search for long because she was at the top of the stairs with a tall figure.

"Kyle! Where were you? We've been looking for you!" Bebe was holding hands with this tall figure.

"I was in 's room, you should've known that." Or at least I thought she knew I always hung out in his room when I had nothing better to do. Ah, the perks of being favorite student.

"Well c'mon, we gotta go." She looked up at the figure. "Kyle, this is Christophe, Christophe, Kyle."

He waved at me.

"Hey fuck toy."

Those were first three words I ever said to him...

* * *

Hey!

So, sorry for the very short chapter... I guess it's more of an intro. I promise it gets longer, and much better. I said in the summary that this was based off a true story and well, it kinda is. I have to change events and add a few things to make it an enjoyable story, but the main story line, the love story, yeah, that's all true. Just switch the govt. party with ohayocon and the characters with friends... yeah. This stuff is personal, if you can figure out what is true and what's not. And just a heads up, when the main climax happens, can you guys, whoever likes it, tell me? This story can go on forever, until the day I die. I live this story everyday. So trust me, it hasn't been dull yet. So much more has happened after the main event. So tell me, once I get there, if you wanna know more. :)

Anyway, hope you continue to read and that I'm not too much of a bore! Enjoy your read and have a pleasant day!


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe was explaining to me what we were going to do that night while we walked to Christophe's van. It was a green little minivan, nothing too terribly special to it. I was told to sit in the back. I hesitated before getting in thinking of what Bebe and Kenny had said. All the comments of sexual pleasures Bebe and her boyfriend participated in together. Kenny saying the van would be covered in it... God I would rather die than get in the van. As Bebe opened the door, she revealed a mound of blankets and no back seats. Joy. I cautiously climbed in, moving the blankets to the side as Bebe and her tall toy climbed in as well. They casually talked about a few things before we actually left the school parking lot. The fuck toy seemed to be okay. We didn't say much to each other on the ride back. When we did speak to each other it was either something about our band past or some rude, assholeish comment.

When we arrived at Bebe's we all headed down to her basement. She had her outfit laid out ready to be tailored and had a few options for me to try on. Christophe immediately headed over to the couch and started playing games. I glared at him and turned to Bebe and she just shrugged. There were a few reasons I came over that day. One, her gown needed to be stitched and no one there could help her and I was her best bet considering I'm good with my hands. Two, my ruby red hair needed to seem more natural and elegant to rich people. And three, I needed to be fit for my dress. Sigh, I still can't believe I was the one picked to be the chick.

* * *

"Okay guys, we need this to work and it needs to be foolproof, which means, fatass," I turned to Eric and smirked, "we're gonna test it on you."

"Aye! Shut your face you stupid Jew!" Eric huffed and crossed his arms.

I laughed, it's much more fun picking on Cartman now that he doesn't have his head so far up his ass anymore. "Oh, I'm sorry Eric, you're right. You're not a fool, just a dumbass!"

Cartman held up a fist "You dirty little jew rat! Come here so I can-"

Stan slapped the back of Cartman's head, cutting him off. "Dude, chill! You know he's just messing with you." He turned to me and glared and then looked to the rest of the group. "Kyle is right though, this plan has to be foolproof. We've done a lot in the past, but this is bigger than all that. They are finally planning to _get rid_ of South Park, which means they won't tolerate us getting in their way. If they catch us, that'll be it. Game over."

Everyone sat there silently playing with their food. It was true, we haven't needed to be that careful in the past. It never really mattered. But now, well, we could all die. If someone caught us they would kill us. Even if we weren't discovered, if we didn't succeed, the entire town would be in trouble.

"Hey fellas?" We all looked up at Butters. "We have the charm, the looks, the brains, and the money, but what are we gonna do with that?" Everyone gave him a blank stare so he looked down at his food knocking his knuckles together. "Or uh, never mind... I'll shut up." He mumbled.

"No. guys," Wendy's turn to speak up. "he has a point. We have three guys and one girl. Won't a party of three to one look a bit odd at a place like that?" We looked around at each other. She did have a point. That would look a bit odd.

"What if we sent in two more chicks? Like Wendy and Rebecca maybe?" Craig laughed, proud that he knew adding Wendy in this would cause a commotion again.

"No!" Stan slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. "We're _not _sending in Wendy!"

"Stan! Goodness! I can handle things myself, I'm not a defenceless female!"

"Wendy," My turn to get in this. "even _if _Stan did let you go, you can't go. You and your eh, outspoken... point of view... would blow our cover. They're going to be saying things strongly against your beliefs and views and you won't be able to keep quiet."

Before Wendy could snap back at me, Bebe tuned in. "We're having a makeover." We all looked at her completely confused. "I've been thinking about this for a while." She moved her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Having a group of young adults is suspicious enough. Having three of four being guys, even more so." Wow, I forgot Bebe could sound smart at times. "It'd look like a orige waiting to happen." Annnd there goes the smart. "So if we made one of the guys dress up as a chick, we would have two young couples, which would look much more expected." She did have a good point though.

We didn't have long to discuss her plan before the bell ring. We decided to meet up at Eric's after school that day to vote on who should become the tranny.

"What?! No! You guys have got to be kidding!" I threw my hands up in rage. "I'm not dressing up as a chick! There's no way!" We did the old fashioned paper in box vote. Stan had three votes, the unknown Christophe had two, and I had six.

"Kyle! Dude chill! I voted for you to becau-"

"Stan! What the hell?! Why did you vote for me? Do really you want to humiliate me?" I ran my hand through my curls.

"Dude, shut it and listen!" I sat back down in my chair and sunk in. "Thank you. Now, let's go over why Kyle had the most votes. For those who picked Bebe's new boyfriend. Explain." Bebe and Wendy picked him because they thought it would be funny to see him dressed as a girl. "And now those who voted for me?" It was just the guys picking on him for being a brony. "Then those who voted for Kyle." He paused for only a second before continuing. "I picked Kyle because dude," he looked over at me. "You're the chillest out of the four of us. You have the brains to stay calm while in character. You have the willpower to do this Kyle." He did that awkward neck scratching thing then he said, "Plus you have a pretty feminine body too." And he trailed off.

"Dude!"

"Kyle I agree." "Yeah me too." "Same." "Ditto."

"See Kahl," Cartman put his arm around my shoulder. "We all agree you're a little pussy, so just go with it. This is your time to embrace who you really are! A Jewish fag!"

I was about to get up and punch him straight in his face but Craig yanked him back and shoved him on the couch away from the table we were around. I was still ready to get up but Butters came and patted my back saying "There there fella, it's okay." I still wanted to rip Cartman's head off but I couldn't find it in me to ignore Butters. I just sat back and crossed my arms.

Craig guarded Cartman while Stan continued. "Dude, you have the slimmest body and the most curves. Yeah, I know it sounds bad, but in this case it's great." God, I knew he was trying to make this sound better but this fucking sucks.

"All we have to do is do what Bebe said." Wendy butted in. "We just have to give you a makeover. I can find you make up and do your nails and Bebe can do your hair and body. Then all we-"

"My what?! Body?! What the hell does that even mean?!"

"Kyle, calm down, I'm just gonna find some fake tits for you. You may have a feminine body, but you don't have any cleavage, a must if you're standing in as a hot young babe." God damn Bebe and her confidence in her beauty managing. I looked around and all the guys were smirking and trying to hide their laughs.

I had no other choice though. There was no changing anyone's mind. They obviously have already decided on this before the voting. I sighed, "Fine. But _only_ because we can't risk losing this."

* * *

"So Kyle, I was trying to pin this here," Bebe was standing on a stool in front of her mirror trying to pin part of her dress higher. "but I can't quite- Ow!" She brought her finger up to her mouth. "Fuck, that really hurt."

I walked over to her taking the pin out of her hand. "Maybe you should let me handle this." I put the pin in my mouth and put my hand under her dress so I could a better angle to pin.

"I tried to have my mom help me but she couldn't see what she was doing. Then I had _him_ try to pin it," she motioned over to her toy. "but he couldn't pin it straight. I wanted to get it done before you got here. Sorry about having you do extra work."

"It's no problem. At least this way I can know the material of the dress better before I start messing with it." I looked over to the other dresses laid out then to her. "So, which one do you think I should wear?" I hadn't really looked at them that, just barely glanced over them.

"Well, you're hair is going to be a light brown, so I would normally say go with the forest green." She paused to think for a second. "Buut, green is a little much for a party like this. The light blue would look nice but this is already blue." She said holding out her sparkling dark blue dress. "So it's more between the red, pink, and orange. Since you still are a guy, I'm sure you don't want to be wearing the pink." I finished pinning her dress. She thanked me and got off her stool. "I should probably get started on your hair." She pulled a couple chairs to the table and we sat.

"Uhm, before we do that, could I maybe get some of that medicine you were talking about?" I hated asking, but by this point I thought my head was going to split. Bebe looked over to her boyfriend and asked him to go get some of his medicine. With a grunt, he paused his game and grabbed his keys to walk outside.

* * *

Hey,

Me again, uhm, probably should say I totally don't own any of South Park, all the hella work gets to go to Matt and Trey, those geniuses. But yeah again, this is in fact based off a true, on going, story. If ya like it after the main climax, I'll keep going because a LOT has happened since then. Though in reality I'll probably still write it whether y'all like it or not ^-^

But Have a good read and an even better day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the hella late update. Stupid life got in the way. But here's this. It's not much but I guess it's my promise that'll I hurry up and get with it. **

**I know Christophe is French and all that, but I'm currently not with it enough to actually put that accent in there. SOOOOO just read it all in an accent m'kay? Kay :3 **

**Hope it's not hella shitty! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Wow." I looked up at Christophe. "I can't believe you're letting her do your hair." He was looking down at me, handing me a pill. I cautiously took it from him due to it's massive size.

Bebe was behind me pouring hair dye into my hair. She looked over and pointed to a can of soda pop. "You can go ahead and have some of that if you need a drink with that.

"Thanks." I muttered and gulped down the pill with a few sips of soda. I looked over at Christophe who was about to head back to his couch. "Why would I worry about her doing my hair?" I would love to see what he had to say.

He walked over and laughed point to his hair. " Well she did do mine." His hair was very blonde. I hadn't paid much attention to it before and the lighting in the basement was horrid, but on closer inspection, his was was blonde with patches of brown here and there underneath the top layer of hair. It didn't really look that good...

"Well your hair is short. I'm used to longer hair." She motioned to my hair and her own, which was no longer down to the lumbar region of her back as it was when we were kids, she had now had it cut to about shoulder length. She bent down to talk in my ear. "At least he isn't doing your hair, you saw what he did to mine." A few days ago she came to school with her hair dyed very unevenly. Luckily by now it was even and full.

Bebe finished drenching my hair with dye. She decided to have me do a bit of touch up on her hair before we did anything else. Since my hair was such a bold color to begin with, we decided that Bebe would get in the shower before I did. Bebe and I sat around discussing what I would be doing with the dress that night. Once we were done, she asked Christophe if he wanted to join her. He paused his game and got up grabbing a towel. As they took a shower I started on her dress. I got most of it done fairly quickly. There wasn't many altercations needed to be made to it. I took a little break and walked over to the heater and taking out my phone to turn on some music while I warmed up. I was down there for probably close to twenty minutes so I didn't think they would be coming down for while, plus I didn't hear the water shut off. I was on my knees plugging in my phone when Christophe came down.

"What are you doing?" He had a towel on his head drying his hair and luckily he was dressed.

I rose to my feet. "Charging my phone," I silenced my music. "what does it look like?" He shrugged. It looked like he wanted to say something but before he could even consider saying anything, Bebe came down the stairs wearing nothing but a towel.

"It's about time you're done." I walked over the the table her dress was on. "I got most of your dress sewed. I'll need you to put it on for me to do the rest."

She nodded. " Yeah okay, I can do that. Do you want me to do it now or after you wash that dye out?" She walked over to a pile of clothes and started digging through. She pulled out a few clothes for her and threw a pair of sweatpants at Christophe. "Go put these on and stop complaining you're cold all the time." She turned around and started getting undressed in front of me. I awkwardly turned around so I wouldn't be facing her.

"Yeah whatever." Mister fuck toy got up and walked on the other side of the basement that was hidden by a wall. "I'm not going upstairs just to change pants. So don't come over." When he came back and sat on his couch he looked at my awkward stance. "At least I had the decency to go around the corner."

Yeah, that was true. But I couldn't shake the thought that I wish he didn't. I would have loved to see him strip. But fuck, he was my friend's boyfriend. That wouldn't be okay.

"Hey Kyle, before I get completely dressed, do you want me to put on the dress now or later?"

I looked over at her. She was in only a bra and panties so I tried to avoid looking straight at her. "Uhm, let's do it after I take my shower. I don't want the dye accidently getting on the dress while I'm working on it."

"Okay, that's fine." She threw a towel at me and threw on an oversized T-shirt. "Use the color treatment shampoo that's up there. We'll be down here when you're done."

"Okay, second floor on the right?" I asked as I walked up the stairs. I looked down as she nodded her head and moved to sit on her toy's lap. As I walked up the stairs into the bathroom, I was dreading to see what state the shower would be in. They did take one together and who knows what they were doing in there, though I did have some ideas. Before taking my clothes off, i check the shower. It wasn't that big, so I wonder how well Bebe and Christophe actually fit in there. There were shampoo and conditioner bottles scattered all over the shower, I picked one up and I doubt it was even a hair care product. I set it on the edge of the tub then turned around to get undressed. I threw off my clothes and place them on the sink, making sure the didn't get wet and made sure my towel was in reach,. I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm before actually getting in.

I stood under the water, letting as much color rinse out as I could. It looked like I had bathed in mud before getting in, the water was a hideous murky brown, and it just kept coming. So as I let it rinse, I started cautiously picking up the bottles and placing them on the sides of the tub and wherever else I could get them to stay. There had to be at least fifteen bottles laying around in there and most of them were slimy. I'm sure it was just from what was in them, and hopefully not what was from inside someone. It took me a second to find the color treatment tube. It was somehow under a pile of bottles. Thankfully she left me a lot. My hair may not be that long but there sure is a hell of a lot of it. When I finally had it nicely through my hair, I probably used more than half of the tube. I was in there for about another ten to fifteen minutes just trying to get all the color completely rinsed out, the whole time trying not to touch anything.

After drying and putting my clothes back on, I walked back to the basement. By the time I got down there Bebe was thankfully distracted with her hair piece instead of distracted by her toy, which was a bit surprising to me.

"Hey," She looked up. "Got all the color out?"

"Yeah." I ran a hand through my still wet hair.

"Good, so wanna work on my dress before we eat?" She got up and walked over to her dress, I guess that was her more or less saying "let's finish this damn thing already."

"Okay, go put it on and I can finish it, shouldn't take more than a few minutes anyway." I grabbed my needles and thread while she put the dress on. "Stand on here while I finish okay?" I moved a stool in front of the mirror and she stepped on. "And hold your arms out, I have to get a better angle." I moved her arms out to either side and began stitching.

It didn't take too long to finish and soon enough we were upstairs looking for food. I insisted that I didn't want any so Bebe pulled out left over ravioli for Christophe and herself. That's about the time her parents came home and went upstairs. She turned to us and said she would be back in a few. As she headed up stairs Christophe and I stood in silence. When we could hear that she was in her parents room, Christophe leaned over the counter and started talking in a low voice.

"Do you know anything about a Steven?"

I shook my head. "Uhm, no. Not that I know of, why?" I didn't exactly know what he was talking about.

"Bebe has been getting texts like "I love you" and she's been going along with them too. There's just been so many flirtatious messages between them." He face didn't show much interest but though his voice wasn't shaky, it was filled with sadness.

My heart sank. "Oh, so you think she's cheating on you?" I hated to hear that. Right before we went upstairs I told her how much I approved of him and she should keep him.

"Yeah, and it's not just with that kid, there's others too. Steven is just more constant."

"Well I think she has told me about a Steven before, but it was just an old friend or something from out of state." I was lying through my teeth. "So don't worry dude, I'm sure it's nothing. She's always talked to people like that." Because she flirt with everyone like that. She does cheat on guys, a lot. Sleeps with a lot too.

We heard a door open. I quickly sat back down in my chair. "If you haven't talked to her yet, do it."

"I have. Her parents to. They said it could be true and everytime I talk to her she completely denies it."

Our conversation was quick, short, quiet, and ended as Bebe turned the corner.


	4. Chapter 4 information

So, over the past year, I've decided that I have more free time than I know what to do with, so I'll keep writing. The only thing is, I'm switching things up a bit. For "The Love of My Life" I like where I was going with the story, but not where I was headed. So if you'd like to keep up with that, you can go a head and find it on my new profile blackgirlname. As for "6B", I know where I was heading with it but with the nonsense writing in the middle of spanish class, that didn't come out right. So that'll be switched up as well. Lastly, "What Happened to Me?" will probably be going on the same path as it was before, assuming I go back to it. I haven't looked at it in forever, the only time I looked at anything close to it was the shortened "childrens" version of it.

Anyways, just to recap, I'm going to **blackgirlname **so if you'd like to follow any of my wiriting, that's where they'll be. Enjoy y'alls day.


End file.
